ooglyeyefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Taylor Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Thugs - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Juggling Octopus - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Piano Mouse - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bartender - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * The Bar Maid - Serena/Sailor Moon * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves * Queen Mousetoria - Serena (Pokemon) * The Queen's Audience - Various People Transcript: * (Fanfare Blows) * (Pan to the Curtain) * (Spotlight on the Curtain and then it Opens) * (Mechanical Serena Comes Out) * (Characters from Cats Don't Dance Applaud) * Mechanical Serena: On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate (Cut to People from A Goofy Movie) my 60 years as queen, (Cut to Beagle Boys Grinning) but to honor one-- * (Merlock Grins) * Ash Ketchum (off-screen): ...of truly noble stature. (on-screen) I present to you a statesman among people. A gifted leader, * Mechanical Serena: a crusader for justice... (Indistinct) * Dijon: Over here, fatty. (Chuckles) You're a ton, toots. * (Serena Gasps) * Dijon (off-screen): Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. (Cut to Shenzi) Time for human chow. * (Shenzi is Pleased) * Mechanical Serena (off-screen): A majestic mountain (on-screen) of humility, and (off-screen) my new royal consort, Professor Merlock. * (Merlock Appears) * (Townsville People Gasp) * (Emmy Blows Raspberry) * (Cut to Sewer) * (Max Comes Out and Whistles for Chomp) * (Chomp Comes By) * Max Taylor: Chomp! * (Chomp is Happy to See Max, Rex, and Bonnie) * (Bonnie Giggles After Being Licked by Chomp) * Max Taylor: The game's afoot, Chomp. Our queen is in mortal danger. * (Chomps Growls and Asks for Them to Hop On) * Max Taylor: To Buckingham Palace! * (Chomp Runs) * Merlock: Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new royal consort, I have a few slight suggestions. (Clears Throat) Item 1. * (Dijon Still Carries Serena) * (Serena Kicks Dijon) * Dijon: Stop it! (Choking) * (Chomp is Still Running to Buckingham Palace) * (Rex Can't Hold on Much Longer) * (Dijon Makes it to Shenzi) * (Serena is Scared) * (Chomp Stops at Buckingham Palace and Lets Max, Rex, and Bonnie Off) * (Dijon Lifts Serena up High) * Dijon (off-screen) Open wide! * (Serena Gasps) * (Shenzi Opens her Mouth) * (Max and Rex Run) * (Bonnie Runs) * (Dijon Laughs): Bye-bye. * Max Taylor: Oh, no, you don't! * (Serena is Free) * (Dijon Screams in Terror) * (Shenzi Snaps at Dijon) * Dijon: Down, down, kitty! Down! * (Dijon Hears Barking) * (Shenzi Looks) * (Chomp Barks) * (Shenzi Screeches and Runs) * (Chomp Chases Her) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Ooglyeye